Midnight Wings
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: The Midnight Wing is a well-known night club. Duo's the writer for this year's play. What happens when he falls for the club's beautiful star?
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Hey everyone! I'm back! This time the story's inspired by the movie The Molon Rouge. I hope I spelled that right.

Duo- This isn't going to end like last time is it?

T.D.K- I haven't gotten that far. Besides I didn't find one of this story's written versions until recently, which is why this new story took so long to get on here. Actually I don't have this prolouge planned out so hopefully it'll take a life of its own.

Duo- Why hope that?

T.D.K- I don't know. Hey, Duo, can you please do the disclamer? I'll leave Heero alone.

Duo- Tyrant doesn't own us, but the plot, the Midnight Wing, the play, Meg, and the poems used in this ficy she does. Now to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------

I walk around our room, glanceing back at him as he sleeps. It seems so hard to believe what he used to be and what we've gone though. My feet drag me over to the window. The morning breeze dances over my skin, cooling my hot flesh. Not that it could do much. He's my fire and my inspiration.

I am Duo Maxwell, a writer, and the lover of a night club's star. That's my Heero, the star of the Midnight Wing. It was a year ago that he was nearly taken away from me, it seems so much longer than a year.

His arms wrap around me, burring his face into my loose hair. "Come back to bed, Duo. I can't sleep without you beside me."

"I will, but I won't be able to sleep. I want to put down our story and I don't know why." I turn to face him returning his hold.

"Go right on ahead." I smiled and picked up my typewriter. Heero pulled me over to our bed and laid back down while I get ready to type. He rests his head on my lower torso and watches me type. We both know this would be hard without him.

"To love someone at first sight is not common anymore, but it still happens. It can be one of the best things you can ever know..."

-----------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- Sorry for making this so short!

Wufei- Where are the rest of us?

T.D.K- Don't worry, you'll start coming in soon!

Duo- Man! Am I mushy or what?

Heero- I happen to like it.

T.D.K- -stunned silent- Um, please r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

T.D.K- hopefully this makes up for the prologue.

Duo- -runs and hugs t.d.k- Thank you!!!!

T.D.K- you're welcome? um, disclaimer, please?

Duo- -points- she don't own us, but the plot, setting, some poetry, and Megan

Ch: 1- First Sight

The day I first met Heero I had spent the early part of the day in my flat with my friends Quatre and Trowa. I'd had my hair pulled back into very messy briad. My eyes roamed the room. I had been asked by Trowa to write a play for his sister's club.

My eyes landed on Q, who waited for my triumphant yell of 'I've got it!'. I bet he thought that I had never been so still as I waited for inspiration. Trowa stared out of the window, probably watching the hawk that rosted in my window.

Quatre yelped in surprise as Trowa turned to look at him. He fell over backwards landing on the floor with his chair. I started to chukle. I mean I couldn't help it! He yelped and fell over! Who wouldn't laugh at that?

"Shut up, Duo!" He siad. I watched him get up, dust himself off, and pick his chair back up. Then it hit me. I jumped up, my chair taking its comrade's place on the floor. The main characters in my play had originally been a guy and a girl, but when Trowa read over it, he'd metioned something about the star of the club's nightly show was actually a guy.

"I've got it! We could change the courtizan into a guy and the emperor into an emperess. Everything else gets left alone."

"That sounds like a good idea. Aren't Cat and Noin always trying to do something that's kinda outside of the norm?"

"Yeah. They'll go for it."

Trowa's sister, Cathrine and her friend Noin jointly own the Midnight Wing. The Midnight Wing was a night club for the rich and powerful. They met the 'entertainers' in different rooms and places during the night. It was night when we first met.

Every night in the dinning area was where Heero Yuy made his nightly performance. I remember that night. Smoke had filled the room, so no one could see the dance floor. Then the smoke cleared and I saw him. Heero's dark brown hair was messy and his bangs fell into his face. Those bangs led my eyes to his deep prussian blue ones.

They kept mine locked. I had tried to look away, but such a thing was impossible. It would've been like I had denied the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. I knew he was staring at me just as intensely. The moment I realized that I knew I'd just fallen and I fell hard. Heero started to sing, dancing along with the music.

His body flowed with beat and I was fighting very hard not to get up and dance with him. My eyes followed every movement he made, noticing different things he'd do. When he'd sway his hips the drums repeated the same note with the shift from left to right. Heero's hands would rise or become fists while he held out the words.

It was over too soon for me. He went back into the center of the dance floor amid the roar of clapping. I gasped when he looked in my direction. I could feel my face grow hot and I saw him smile. Heero's eyes caught hold of mine.

"Now that that's over I feel kinda lonely. I wonder if I can get volenteers to dance with me? I know at least some of you ladies would simply looove to dance with me and I know a few gentlemen would too. So, how 'bout it?" I knew he was talking to me at the end. Quatre knew it too.

"I don't think you should keep him waiting, Duo." I turned and smirked. Apparently everyone in the room had known I was the one Heero was wanting to dance with, so no one had taken the oppertunity. I walked down to the dance floor and stopped infront of him.

"Should I lead, or let you?"

"You. I don't mind playing submissive." I took his hand and laid the other on his shoulder. The song started to play and off Heero led me. Around and around he led me. It felt like heaven being in his arms, staring into those eyes. Our dance felt like it would go on forever, but, sadly, it wasn't possible.

"Meet me outside the gates in an hour." Heero had whispered before he let go of me. I was sad and I knew he was too. I nodded. That gave me fivety minutes to lose myself to my thoughts and get away from Quatre and Trowa.

I kept my eyes pinned on him until I had to climb up the few steps to my table. My attention quickly went back to the center of the room. Two women stood on either side of Heero. I recinized the one on his right as Trowa's sister Cathrine.

"Duo, the lady on Heero's left is Noin." I nodded over to Quatre.

"I forgot. Today's Heero's birthday. I think Cat siad he was going to be twenty-one. She also metioned something about a big surprise for him." I remember thinking that he was one month older than me.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, can we please have your attention!" Noin siad over the chatter in the dinning room.

"Tonight is a very special night for Heero! It's his twenty first birthday!" Everyone applauded the star. I caught his eye, smiled, and mouthed 'happy b-day'. "Noin and I wanted to give Heero his birthday surprise."

"What is it this year?" As soon as he siad that, a girl came out and the music started to play. She started to sing Happy Birthday. I noticed that she looked similar to Heero only her eyes weren't prussian blue, but similar to ocean blue. Her hair cascaded over shoulders and ended in cork-screw curls. Her build was more femine than the star's.

"Surprise Big Brother!" The pair hugged and I think I saw a tear run down Heero's cheek. She must be very inmportant to him. They must be very close. That's what I thought and, in an hour, I was going to find out how close.

-----------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I think that's it for now.

Heero- Is you-know-who always gonna be my sis?

T.D.K- yes, but, the other guys got one too. oh, yeah. Hey guys I'd like you to meet Dainea.

Duo- no! not her!

Quatre- what's wrong?

Duo- that's my sister! -gets glomped by day- ahhhhhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- Here's the second chapy! -yawns-

Quatre- Are you o.k? You look tired.

T.D.K- Duo's been annoying me and Dainea's always keeping me up. I swear! She's as bad as a certian blonde that I know. It's not Relina. Anyway, could you please say the disclaimer?

Quatre- Tyrant does not own me and the guys. I know she doesn't want to own Relina. She does own the club, the younger sisters, some poems and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2: First Meeting

It had been an hour since I had danced with Heero. The Midnight Wing had closed and the only sounds came from curtianed windows. I was nervisly paceing and I had to stop to take a deep breath.

"Duo, calm down. You've only known Heero for an hour, yet here you are acting like a lovesick teen! Talking to yourself isn't helping any." I heard a chukle and I turned only to face Heero. "So, um you heard that."

"Yes. To be honest I'm nervis too. Would you like to come up to my room?" He held out his hand to me.

"Wouldn't I get into trouble? Trowa told me once that no one was allowed into your room."

"Usually yes, but I'm inviteing you, so it's o.k." I took the hand. The star led me through the laborinth of hallways, corridoors, and empty rooms. He'd explained to me that because of how many people wanted him, his room was hidden in the club's walls. "I've never had anyone in my room that wanted to sleep with me," Heero went red while he was telling me,"I'm still a virgin. That's werid, I know, but I only do this so my sister, Megan, can stay in school."

"I started writing for my own sister, but since my parents disowned me, I haven't seen her. I've tried to go visit her at her boarding school, but they gave the head strict orders to not let me any where near her. I miss Dainea so much." I had to let go of Heero. I knew I was going to end up crying. Heero had pulled me into his arms and finished leading me to his room.

He sat me down on his bed, never leaving my side. I burried my face into his chest. I can remember him gently stroking my hair in an attempt to console me. Eventually I finally was able to stop.

"Sorry." Heero's hold on me tightened. "She's the only one who's never abandoned me and Dainea's always supported me and my writing. I didn't want to be a soldier or a lawyer when I was little. I wanted to be a writer. Everyone in my family told me that wasn't something for respectable men to aspire to be.

"When Day was old enough, I started to write stories and tell them to her. She loved them and she'd run to her nanny and show her. They both encuraged me. Heero, how did you an' Megan stay together?"

"We're orphans. Our parents died from that epidemic ten years ago. I came here because Noin and our parents were good friends. She and Cathrine keep us safe and take good care of us. I work here as the star to keep Meg in school. I don't ever want her to be involved with this! I want her to do better than this. I know how smart she is. I know how smart I am. It hurt me when I couldn't go to school with her anymore."

"You've never told anyone that, have you?" I looked up at him with my tear stained eyes. He nodded. "Why are you telling me?" Heero's forehead touched mine and he smiled.

"Because we are alike in the fact that our sisters mean a lot to us. Duo, I really really like you. I know it seems impossible, but I do. It was the moment I first saw you." He nuzzled my forehead, brushing his lips agienst the skin. I could feel him fiddleing with the end of my braid. I sighed when he stopped. I was going to protest, but Heero held his finger to my mouth.

I heard some noise outside of his door. It sounded like two females fighting. One I could tell had to be Megan, but I couldn't tell who the other was. Heero's sister sounded like she was ticked. Apparently this wasn't the first time the Woman had come to Heero's room. The star stood up, taking me with him.

"Let's go out on the balcony. There's not a lot of noise there and we can talk in peace." I nodded and followed out to the balcony through the glass door. As I passed through, I noted it looked like it was decorated with oriental designs. "The woman you heard argueing with my sister is Dutchess Relina Peacecraft. She's been trying to get in to my room since I first started to sing about six years ago. It's 'cause of her that I asked Cat and Noin to not let anyone know where my room is. Some how she got them to believe that we-" He made a gagging sound instead of the word and I filled in the rest.

"Were lovers?" He acted like he was going to throw up as my answer. I laughed because the way he acted it out was so funny. "I take it that's not true seeing as how you and I like each other." I walked over to him and stood within inches of him. Heero stroked my cheek, leaning down, just ghoasting over my lips. I felt my heart speed up as my eyes slid shut. Our first kiss was gentle, soft, and innocent.

"I guess that seals the deal." He siad after we broke apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stay with me tonight. Relina's not going to give up until dawn." I smiled up at him.

"So, does Megs usually take care of her for you?"

"No, Cat and Noin. Seems my sister's been gaurding the door. She's pretty protective of me, but I'm worse than her!" I led the way back inside, only to find that Relina and Megan were now shouting. I glanced over at Heero, hoping he'd go and stop the fight. He did. The star practically tore his door open, gaining the attention of both women. Since I got to see Megan up close, I could tell she was in her mid to late teens, most likely no younger than sixteen.

The Dutchess had blonde hair that was at her waist. Her eyes were blue, but not the dark blue of my Heero and his sister. They were closer to true blue than any other blue. She was close to my age, maybe a year younger. I did NOT like the way she stared at MY Heero. Relina walked over to him and started to throw herself at him.

Megan looked at her, disgusted. It wasn't hard to see that and my feelings on the matter weren't that hard to see either. Before the Dutchess could TRY to kiss Heero, I coughed. She looked at me then back at Heero.

"You sprun me for her? What does that...that little slut have that I don't?!" She spat at me.

"I'm not a girl, Madam Dutchess," I siad walking over to where she and my lover stood, "As you can now clearly see." Megan smiled over at me. We were both enjoying the look on Relina's face as she stood looking at me than at Heero.

"Then why are you in Heero's room?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I invited him and now that you know that, you can go home. We have things that we need to discuss and we need peace and quiet to do so."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go." Heero held his arm out and pointed back down the hallway. Relina sighed, turned, and walked out of sight. Megan came over and hugged me without warning. "He's mine, so get off."

"Aww. Such a waste of the perfect harmony between hotness and cuteness. If he ever treats you wrong, tell me and I'll set 'im right. Oops! I'm Megan."

"Duo Maxwell. That was the best I've ever heard 'Happy Birthday' sung." She gave me another hug and I returned it.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." Meg pointed over to Heero. "Even if he don't think so."

"Your English 2 teacher would have a fit if she heard you talking like that."

"Yeah, yeah just keep the racket down. My room's right next to yours, 'member?" She walked through the door to my right. I knew what she ment, which didn't bother me. It made Heero turn bright red.

I kissed Heero just like he'd kissed me, or at least I tried to. I let him lead us both to his bed, stopping to kick the door shut.

---------------------------------------

T.D.K- O.k, now I gotta go work on the third chapy.

Duo- Hey! What do me an' Heero do?

Dainea- Why are you askin' us?

Duo- -mutters- I'm going to regret this. I'm asking because you two are the authoresses!

T.D.K- Technically she's called a co-authoress. Nothing beyond making out happens.

Duo- -glares at Day and T.D.K-


	4. Chapter 4

T.D.K- I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I've had writer's block on decideing what to do with this chapter. Plus I swore off GW fanfiction for Lent, which actually started out as HeeroxDuo ffs getting sworn off.

Day- We know that's not really an excuse. This is the first story that she hasn't gotten any reviews on. -goes and tries to comfort t.d.k-

T.D.K- They hate it!! I knew I should've stuck with the original!! -sniffs, then cries again-

Day- Since she's momentarally out of it, I'll take over. So, this chapter is the first of the interludes that will happen about every third chapter. Heero, could you please say the disclaimer? I think it'd make her stop.

Heero- They don't own me, or them. -points to guys- Dainea, Meg, some poetry, and the plot belong to her. -points at crying artheress, who shuts up-

Wufei- Finally!

--

I glance down at my Heero as he sleeps. I love to watch him and he knows that. I run my fingers down his face and neck, over the planes of his chest, loving the feel of his skin on mine. He moans in his sleep.

I close my eyes, wanting to sleep with him. "Mmm, Duo. I thought that was your hand." He says, sleepily. My Heero's prussian eyes half closed as he is still in sleep's embrace. "Are the girls here, yet? I can't wait to see Meg."

"No." I reply. He groans. I brush some of his bangs away from his eyes as he looks up at me. "Remember to keep your towl tight around you." I grin as I tease him. We both know why.

A few months ago when Dainea and Megan were visiting us, Heero had just come out of the shower and the girls were sitting on our bed. They were having a conversation when Meg told Heero that his towl was slipping. He grabbed the cloth and blushed scarlet or so they told me. I was shopping at the time.

He glares at me before sitting up beside me. "Why'd you stop? I thought you were doing good."

"I was, until my muse decided to fall asleep on the job." I simply stated. Before he can respond, the door opens and in barges our sisters. Both brunnettes climb in on either side of us, Dainea beside me and Megan beside Heero.

"Morning, love birds!" Megan says, overly cheerful, as always.

"Mornin' you two." Dainea says, calmer than her friend. "What cha up to today, big bro?"

"Yeah, big brodder!" I smile at the nickname Meg gave me. She says having me is the same as having two older brothers, so she calls me that. Heero lifts his left arm and she crawls under it.

"He's writeing about what happened a year ago." The girls go silent, remembering most likely. My sister looks at what I have written.

"So, I haven't even come in yet. Well, what's takin' so long? Eh, Shins?"

"I just started this morning. I was doing fine, then he decided to go back to sleep." I point at Heero, who just shugs. The girls roll their eyes. Since then, Heero's always had to sleep more than me.

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault Mr. Writer decided to marry me." Megan snorts, obvously trying not to laugh. It's so easy to make her; she'll laugh at anything and everything.

"Heero, Heero, Heero. Who was the one who siad yes?"

"Me."

"Alright, then it is your fault."

"Traiter." Megan sticks out her tounge, my love copying her. "Where'd you stop?"

"The night we first met, right when you and me went to sleep."

"Nothing happened, Dainea!" Heero, Meg and I yell at my sister's stunned face.

--

T.D.K- -sniffs- I think I'll be o.k, for right now. Don't think I didn't hear what you siad Wufei!

Wufei- What did I do?!

T.D.K- Don't act inocent! I know everything!

Duo- oh, boy, she's gone nuts.

Trowa- She's always been a little...out there.

T.D.K- -runs and hides behind Heero- What is today? Pick on Tyrant day?!

Quatre- Please review. I think that'll make her sane again. -reads note from Day- If T.D.K doesn't get any reviews for this chapter, she'll take it down and post the orignal or she might not repost any version of this story. -watches as T.D.K starts crying, again- Oh, boy.


End file.
